Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${3k+9-2k+7}$
Explanation: Rewrite the expression to group the ${k}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {3k - 2k} + {9 + 7}$ Combine the ${k}$ terms: $ {k} + {9 + 7}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {k} + {16}$ The simplified expression is $k+16$